Tactile
by Val-Creative
Summary: Roy's words slurred less. "What are you wearing right now?" Even without getting a visual confirmation, it -felt- like he was grinning. /RoyxKaldur. Oneshot.


«•••»

The empty interrogation room had a stench. It had taken years to film the very walls.

The ruined, aluminum chairs smelled like urine. Like body odor. Like rotting, greasy food.

His sources informed him that the police building had long been considered "_out-of-order_" but still "_off-limits_" to civilians. Though his crime-fighting status excluded him from the designation of "_civilian_"— the intendment of this evening's actions still leaned heavily towards discretion. Kaldur hooked up the miniature encoding device to a scanner on the room's table. Analyzing the condition of his instrument (_21 percent capacity_) he hunched over, his left palm taking most of his weight. Readings were strong. With some bland curiosity, Kaldur twisted the ridged, chipped paint scanner dial.

Into the crackling static, he heard a female mumbling to dispatcher, "c_orner of 31st Flow St—zzz…— and 22nd Dab… neighbors call—zz— 10-55 Code 2, uh, 10-23—"_

Kaldur cut off the rest with another twist, drumming his thumb against the aluminum table's smooth edge.

He reached towards his comm.-link when it flashed for his attention.

"Aqualad," he reported.

_"The fuck are you doing in Lawrence, Kansas_?"

Roy's voice on the other end of the transmission sounded both slurred and vilifying.

Kaldur informed him calmly, eyes tilting to the swaying, bare light bulb flooding his dusty surroundings. "I received a small assignment."

A noisy and abrupt snicker.

_"Find any yellow-eyed demons?"_

He frowned to himself, glancing away from the ceiling and announcing, "…I'm afraid I don't follow you." The pad of his thumb dug into the table's edge.

_"Figured as much,"_ Roy snorted rather loudly into Kaldur's comm. ear bud.

The Atlantean teen could make out the familiar rattling slam of a refrigerator door and the glass-like tap of a bottle setting down on a hard surface.

"Forgive me for pressing the matter…on what one can assume is an unsecured frequency," Kaldur asked, frowning deepened, "but, are you intoxicated?"

_"Definitely."_

He sighed, pressing the long angle of a webbed finger against the side of his face.

"It would be highly appreciated if you were to secure your line as I have mine." A blank pause. A faint, metal click. "Thank you."

_"Wh—…"_ Roy tried again, clearing his throat softly, his words less slurred, _"What are you wearing right now?"_

Even without getting a visual confirmation, it _felt_ like Roy was grinning.

"I have acquired my stealth gear, and need I remind you, am currently on an assignment."

_"Fuck the assignment. You could be on ME, babe."_

A rush of heat towards Kaldur's cheeks. And… other parts.

"I hardly think this is the time—" he began.

Roy interrupted, _"Is there anyone that can see you? Is this a solo mission?"_

"I am alone."

_"Line secure?"_

Kaldur's light blue eyes tilted back towards the drywall ceiling, this time in mild exasperation, "I _have_ mentioned this, yes."

_"Then what's the big deal?"_ Ah ha. Roy was absolutely grinning. _"Have some fun for once."_

It seemed to be dangerously transmittable as Kaldur's mouth slowly perked up into a quiet smile.

"I don't approve," he informed him.

Roy gave a laugh as a response— _obscene; lascivious_— and the lowest portion of Kaldur's stomach coiled with the same nature of heat from his face.

_"Why do you think I'm pushing it?"_ Kaldur glanced towards the encoding device (_56 percent capacity_) before easing himself into one of the chairs, folding his arms over the table's surface. A murmur. _"So… how about it? You on my cock tonight?" _A sensual growl verging on Roy's voice. _"I'll fuck you deep and smooth this time around."_ Kaldur tensed, shuddered, his groin twitching_. "…You touchin' yourself, babe?"_

A nearly inaudible whine escaped his throat as one of Kaldur's hands went between his legs, squeezing the developing mound gently.

"Yes."

_"Tell me how you are doing it."_

"I still have my clothes on." Another squeeze, more cautious.

_"Yeah?"_ Roy hissed, amused, _"Not even gonna open your fly?"_

Kaldur's face broke into another large smile. He chuckled breathily, subtly teasing with a "Perhaps".

"_Mmhm_." The archer groaned his approval, _"That's more like it."_ Fleshy, wet slapping. Faint, very faint.

"_Touch yourself like I'm right there watching you. Give me a good show."_

He ached, ached terribly against the barrier of his costume pants, and Kaldur's right hand traced around the firmer outline of his erection. (_86 percent capacity_)

"I—don't—"

_"You spreading your legs?"_

"Nn…" Kaldur rocked his hips off the seat of the chair, toes curling inside his boots. "I have." Roy's breathing responded by tightening with increasing groans. He could close his eyes inside this room, close his eyes against the flooding light, and imagine how Roy looked in the moment — his gray, college sweatpants slipped down towards the curve of his buttocks, a leg crooked up, fisting himself.

_"Jerk yourself off faster, Kal. I wanna hear you."_

He stroked himself until his lighter moans heightened. Roy liked how he sounded. How he sounded when they were like this. His stomach coiled again, _hotter_. Finally, Roy called out his name, panting heavily into the connection, into Kaldur's ear canal. Almost has if he had been really there. His groin twitched again, harder, and Kaldur allowed the last ebbs of a masturbatory satiation float away.

Roy told him smugly as Kaldur dragged out a packet of moist towelette, _"Don't even tell me you didn't get off on this. I'll call bullshit."_

"Ah." Scrubbing himself off to an acceptable level of clean, Kaldur rose to his feet. "Most assuredly, my objective has been honesty," he said, eyes wandering over to the table. _(100 percent: disengage)_

Roy's voice grumbled, tired, _"Hey, get your ass back at the apartment before I pass out, alright?"_

The Atlantean teen unhooked the encoding device, tucking it away into a hidden slit on his belt, and granted the interrogation room one last, wry look.

"I'm on my way. I must make a brief visit to turn in my results."

_"Yeah, whatever, Junior Justice League."_

Kaldur smiled again. "The invitation never left," he said, warmly.

_"Pass."_ Roy made a semi-disgusted exhale and the other teen had to shake his head at it, good-naturedly, _"I don't know how you deal with those kids."_

"Small doses are recommended."

_"… …holy fuck, did you just make a joke?"_

At Roy's awestruck tone, Kaldur's features glowed redder with some pride.

"…That would appear to be the case."

«•••»

END

«•••»

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rebelwilla<em>**_ asked for Roy/Kaldur smut. And I absolutely could not pass up this up… or on the other television show references I managed to sneak in there. Heheheh. The codes and signals are from the Kansas Police Department. If you can figure them out… you can probably guess what reference I was making. Also… there is an backwards anagram in that same sentence for the other television reference. -being so silly- Okay, okay, pffft- heh thanks for reading and comments are always ALWAYS appreciated~.  
><em>

_YJAM Prompt:_

_"Roy/Kaldur._

_Comm sex. Because phone sex is for civilians."_


End file.
